


“Sir, this is a library. You’re going to have to fuck me quietly”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fvyhr6/f4m_script_offer_sir_this_is_a_library_youre/Have a great day <33





	“Sir, this is a library. You’re going to have to fuck me quietly”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “Sir, this is a library. You’re going to have to fuck me quietly” [Wet pussy] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [We need to stay quiet] [Whispering] [Thank-you fuck] [Standing up while fucking] [Picking her up and fucking her] [Pinning her] [Creampie] [Dirty Talk]**

**Summary** : You’re a librarian who is finishing a deal with a very generous donor. Your library just received a *huge load* of books. Now, you want to show the donor how grateful you are. You know exactly how to thank him, but the catch is that you two have to remain quiet. It is a library, after all ;)

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(You’re turned on as you interact with the listener. Because you’re in a library, your voice is soft, but naturally sexy.)

… And if you just sign right here, we’ll be all set.

Perfect. Again, thank you so much for donating all these books to our archives. I mean, 1500 volumes? And all original historical documents too? That’s quite the load [chuckle].

Hey, um, before you go, I just thought I’d tell you… Yes, the library owes you it’s gratitude. But I would like to thank you as well. Personally.

(Flirtier) No, I mean *very* personally. Because of you and your donation, we can freely educate so many future generations. It would be criminal if such a great contribution wasn’t met with *ahem* an equally great reward.

What do I mean? Well… you seem very well-read, so I’ll give you a hint. Read my lips: (Whispering) I want you to fuck me.

My glasses may be in the way, but I think you can see in my eyes how serious I am. I *really* want you. Here, give me your hand. Feel my heart. It’s pounding.

[Deep breath, almost a moan] Do you feel it? Can you feel the flurry of my heart through my soft breasts? [Sigh] I’m throbbing for you… And not just in my chest.

(More sultry) You just gave a huge load of books to the library, so now I want you to give a huge load to me… if you’re willing to make that donation as well.

[giggle] That’s what I thought.

Okay, we can’t do it here in my office. Too many employees stop by. Here, follow me. I know a spot.

[Sfx: Walking around the library]

These are our ancient collections. Nobody comes here because all these books are written in dead languages like Old Norse or Ancient Greek. I always come here to masturbate if I ever get horny during the day. [giggle]

Mhmm. Honestly, I think I’ve had more orgasms between these shelves than I’ve had in my own bed… and I was hoping that you could give me another one.

[Chuckle] Believe me, I cum very easily. In fact, I’ve been turned on since the moment you came in today. I need you to fuck me right here.

No, there’s no catch. We just need to be quiet.

Here, let me reach up my pencil skirt, and I’ll take off my panties.

[Sfx: You take off your panties]

Feel how wet they are? My pussy is even wetter. [Moan] I need you. Right here, right now.

[You kiss him]

(Whispering) Oh, I love feeling you press against my warm, soft lips.

[More kissing]

(Whispering) You can let your hands wander wherever you’d like. Just explore my body.

[Kissing harder, more passionately]

(Whispering) Mmm, yes. Grab my tits. Feel me. Feel how much I want you.

[Kissing]

Oh, your hands are going up my skirt. [Moan] You’re so close to my---[Loud, surprised moan]

[Moan as he fingers you]

Do you feel how wet I am against your fingers? My pussy is just pulsing with pleasure. [Moan] Kiss me.

[You kiss him and moan as he fingers you… You’re forgetting to whisper at this point.]

Ohh, you make my pussy feel so hot. I’m just burning with---[Moan] Fuck, I’m just clenching onto you.

[You continue to moan until your realize…]

(Whispering) Shit, you finger me so well. [Moan] I forgot, we need to keep quiet. [Repressed moan] Please, don’t make me moan too loud. We’re still in a library. [moan]

[You let out a series of repressed, breathy moans into the listener’s ear]

Oh, fuck I can’t take it. You feel so good.

[He continues fingering and you continue moaning]

(Whispering) Okay, okay. If you keep going like that, I’m going to scream. [moan] Let’s do something quieter. [Moan] I can---fuck---I can suck your cock.

Yeah, you’d like that? You want me to suck your cock? Okay.

[You get on your knees]

I’ll just pull your pants down [Sfx: You pull his pants down]

Holy shit, your cock is amazing. Wow. It’s like it was sculpted in Ancient Greece… I wonder if there’s a word in one of these books to describe how beautiful it is.

... And how much I want to suck it.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, just like that. Wow you taste incredible.

[More sucking noises]

Wow, it’s a good thing I had my hair tied up before I got down here. [chuckle] I came prepared.

[More sucking]

Oh just look at me. Look at my glasses and my sweet, grateful little eyes. [Moan] Oh, this is how thankful I am for your [moan] generous donation.

[You start deepthroating faster for a few moments.]

Hey, you can’t moan too loud either. This is still a library. [Sucking noises] No matter how intense I make you feel, just try to stay quiet, okay?

[More deepthroating]

Oh, the taste of your cock. Your precum. You’re just getting me wetter.

[You deepthroat and gag a little]

Okay, I’ll be quiet if you are quiet too. Just let me suck your cock without talking. And you try to hold back your moans. No matter how good my wet little tongue feels. No matter how much you love the way I bat my eyes at you while I suck your cock. And no matter how much you enjoy how deep your cock is down my warm throat, don’t moan. Don’t scream. (Whisper in his ear) Stay quiet.

[You blow him for a while. We hear an abundance of soft, wet sounds. Sucking sounds. Licking sounds. Kisses. Everything. This goes on for quite a few moments]

[Now, you’re getting much more turned on. There’s a point where you can’t take it anymore, so you decide to say…]

Okay. Shit. Your cock tastes so good. And I’m just getting sooo horny. I want you inside. Deep inside me. I want you to fuck me against these bookshelves, but we need to stay quiet. Okay?

Take off your clothes. I’ll just take off the rest of mine. [Sfx: Taking off clothes]

You like the sight of my tits? And my tight little ass? [giggle] You don’t look too bad yourself, either.

Oh, you want me to keep my heels and glasses on? Of course. [giggle]

Now come here. [You kiss him more]

(Whispering) I need your cock inside me. Please. Just put it in. I’m so wet for you. And my pussy is so hot. I can't take it. Just put your cock in my---[Moan as he puts it in]

Oh fuck. You feel so good.

[You moan for a bit as you fuck until you catch yourself and say…]

(To yourself, whimpering) Shit. I need to keep quiet. I need to keep quiet. I need to---fuck!

[More fucking and quiet moaning. Some wet sounds can be heard as well]

Oh, you turn me on so much when you moan in my ear. [moan] And I how you get harder as I whimper in yours.

[More moaning and fucking]

I just want to show you how grateful I am. I’m *deeply* grateful. (Whimpering) So deep. [moan] So fucking deep.

[You start picking up the pace]

Oh shit, some of the books are falling off the shelves. Fuck. No, that’s okay. I can pick them up later. [Moan] Just don’t stop fucking me.

[You’re going even faster and harder now]

Oh you’re so deep I can practically taste you. Oh my God.

[Continue picking up the pace, whimpering and moaning along the way]

Look at how my breasts move every time you thrust into me. Fuck. Pick me up and shove me against the books. [moan] Just hold me. I’ll wrap my legs around you, and you can fuck me as hard as you want.

[You keep up this hard, fast pace]

Oh yes. Just like that. Fuck me against the shelves. Shove your cock in my tight, wet little pussy. Oh yeah.

[You moan. We can hear repetitive thrusting against the bookcase]

(Whimpering) Fuck. Kiss me. Give my lips something to do so that I don’t scream. Kiss me while you fuck me.

[You kiss and fuck at the same time]

You’re so strong. Your hands feel so good holding my soft, delicate thighs and my ass.

[At this point you’re failing to quiet down your moans]

Oh, I’m just squirming in your arms. I can’t help it. Oh, I need to moan louder. [Moan]

[Start building to an orgasm]

I’m clenching around your cock. Fuck, I can feel myself getting tighter. [Moan] I think I’m starting to get close.

[You’re getting closer]

Are you getting close too? Oh, fuck, your cock is so deep inside me. My pussy can’t take it.

[You’re getting even closer]

Okay, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum so soon. Cum with me, okay? I want you to cum with me.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

Fuck, cum inside me. Just give it to me.

[You both orgasm] I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Oh, I can feel your cock just bursting inside me. Fuck, this is fucking electric.

That was fucking fantastic. That was the hardest, most euphoric orgasm I’ve had between these shelves. That was just pure ecstasy.

Look at all these books that fell off the shelves. It looks like there was an earthquake here. Let me just bend over and pick them up.

[You start picking up books. Then you stumble upon something…]

Oh, and here. These are the wet panties I had earlier. Take them. Maybe you can use them as a bookmark sometime. Think of it as my extra donation to you.

Are you busy, by the way? Do you have any other plans for the day?

Well, the library doesn’t close for another two hours. And I’d hate for us to have fun only once. Especially when it felt that good. I was wondering if you could stay for a bit.

You can? Oh, that’s perfect!

Actually… I think the Kama Sutra is a couple shelves down. Maybe in this next round we can get a little creative. [giggle]


End file.
